Game
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy plays a game with her kids. One-Shot. Established Mirandy. (Miranda only mentioned). Fluff and sweet.


One Word Prompt: Game

Mirandy

* * *

Andy made a 'pffft' sound with her lips as she looked down at her hand, then up at the twins, "Caroline, do you have any threes?"

The older twin glared as she handed over two of her cards, "Not fair!"

"Of course it's fair, sweetheart. Just like if you had asked me I would have handed up my cards." Andy stated as she took her two threes and piled the cards before her, "That's my third set. Okay, Cassidy, do you have any sevens?"

Cassidy shook her head, "Nope. Go Fish!"

Drawing a card, Andy looked to Caroline, "Your turn, sweetheart."

"Cassidy! Do you have any Kings?" Caroline burst out, giggling.

Her sister stuck out her tongue before handing her three cards, "Here."

Caroline smiled, and placed the cards down, adding her own King on top, "Thanks! Do you have any-"

"Momma?" A quiet voice interrupted, and the three card players all turned their attention to the doorway.

"Angel, what are you doing out of bed?" Andy asked as she placed her cards on the table and stood up from the floor, moving to gather her six-year-old daughter into her arms.

"I miss Mommy," Angela sniffed as she leaned her head onto Andy's shoulder, wrapped one around Andy's neck to bury in her hair, and tucked her other hand- that had her little stuffed puppy in it- beneath her own chin.

"Oh, my darling. Angel, she'll be home soon, she had to stay late at work."

Angela hiccupped on a little sob and clutched tighter to Andy, "I want Mommy to kiss me goodnight."

Sighing softly, Andy hugged her daughter close. Miranda would have a fit, but Andy couldn't just put Angela back in bed. Moving back to her position on the floor, she arranged her Angel comfortably in her lap. It was a Friday. Miranda could argue all she wanted, but Angela would have this one night to stay up a little late, "All right, Angel. You can play cards with us until Mommy gets home, but only because it's a Friday, and you don't have school."

Angela smiled brightly and cuddled back into her mother's lap, her head resting on Andy's chest, "Mommy can kiss me goodnight?"

"Yes, my Angel, when Mommy gets home it's back to bed so she can kiss you goodnight," Andy kissed the feather soft mop of brown hair atop her daughter's head, "no complaints."

"Okay, Momma." Angela said as she grasped one of Andy's hand and fiddled with her fingers in her lap, her little stuffed puppy still clutched tightly in one hand.

Cassidy and Caroline smiled, "We're playing Go Fish." Cassidy said to her little sister.

"Yea, and it's my turn! Remember how to play, Angelcake?"

Angela looked up to see that Andy was holding cards in her hand, "Yea! Have any-"

"Hold on, Angelcake! It's Caro's turn, then mine, then yours, okay?" Cassidy jumped in.

"Oh." Angela yawned and nodded, snuggling comfortably in her momma's lap.

Andy smiled at the twins, "All right, Caroline, it's your turn."

She watched as the fifteen-year-old twins looked at each other, and Cassidy blinked her eyes twice, and twitched her nose once. Then Caroline spoke up, "Cassidy, do you have any Jacks?"

Cassidy shook her head, "I don't! Go fish! Andy, do you have nines?"

"Angel, do we have any nines?" Andy asked, spreading the cards in her hand so Angela could see them all.

Her green eyes twinkled as she giggled, "No, Momma! Go fish, Cassie! Now it's my turn?"

The three nodded. "Yea, Angel, it's our turn."

Angela looked intently at the cards in Andy's hand before pointing to one, then looking at Caroline, "Have any fives?"

"You got me, Angelcake, I have a five." Caroline handed over the card, and Angela grabbed it quickly before tucking it besides the other in Andy's hand.

"Have a…" Angela stuck her tongue between her lips as she studied the cards, as if one of them would jump out and say 'they have me!'

Andy wiggled her hand out of Angela's grasp to point at one, "Ask if Cassidy has this."

"Kay! Cassidy, do you have any twos?"

The teen glared at Andy before smiling at Angela and passing over two cards, "Here, I have two twos."

Angela squealed delightedly and bounced in Andy's lap as she grabbed the cards and added them to Andy's hand, "Two twos!" She giggled.

"Okay, Angel, what are you going to ask next?"

"Sixes! Caro have sixes?"

"No, I don't have any sixes, go fish, Angelcake!"

Pouting, Angela drew a card from the pile, and added it to Andy's hand, "Your turn."

Andy smiled as she pressed another kiss to Angela's head, thinking about all the wonderful memories they all had together.

As a family.

"No! Oh come on, I just got the card!" Caroline whined as she handed over whatever card Cassidy had asked for.

One, moderately sized, happy family.

A beautiful family, which she would have for the rest of her life.

"Cassie, have any aces?"

A family that she would be able to play these games with for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best one, but I still love it. :)**

**What did you think?**

**I'm 3000 words in for G-D-T. I'm hoping that I'll get the next chapter up this week, and/or a shit ton of one-shots/shorts/drabbles.**

**I'm just going through a dry spot, and I'm gonna milk it till it flows again.**

**Thank you all for your patience. It's truly a gift to have an amazing group of dedicated readers.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
